Accessing a network via a wireless router is one of the most popular network access methods. However, since the wireless router needs to transmit wireless signals continuously, and a user is close to the wireless router being used, such as the wireless router indoors, the wireless signals transmitted by the wireless router will affect the user's health to some extent.